Your Things Are My Things!
by Rwes
Summary: What happens when you throw the King of Heros into the world of Persona 5? He takes everyone's treasures and mocks them of course. Gil sets on a quest to collect all the palace treasures in the world and find out who summoned him into this new world. Abridged and light hearted joke fic.


**Author's notes:**

**Hey, I'll be regularly adding authors notes here as per usual of my fics. Anyways, this is more of a light hearted joke fic than anything serious (even know some of the writing can lean towards the latter at times). I had this funny idea of randomly replacing Akira/Ren with Gil cause it was kinda amusing, so I just went with it. Expect some OOC from everyone on the occasion cause I'm considering this abriaged. And for those of you waiting for Fool and Huntress to update? It will come eventually. College and burnout has been keeping me busy. This Gil will be a lot nicer and closer to caster Gil but eh a story can't be fun without him being an ass. Also, imma draw a cover for this later.**

* * *

Heavy downpour showered over the bustling subway station, washing away any semblance of color in the world. From the once vibrant hues of Tokyo being drowned out by ugly shades of blacks, grays, and browns. Everywhere, people hurried ever so briskly to reach their routine destinations in the morning, often forming long congested lines up crowded escalators that lead up to even more congested streets above.

Crimson red eyes opened in bewilderment to a brand new world, suddenly flooded by a wave of alertness and realization. He looked down to see himself clad in an uniform dark school uniform and an obsidian book back slung casually on his right shoulder. No, he wasn't supposed to be here was he? The golden king pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in a miniature migraine that subtly throbbed at the back of his head. Soon, a string of broken words begin to surface from the depths of mind.

_Grail war...servant...summoning_

He was sure he had been summoned, however, something felt off.

"Hm?" he felt something in his pocket and fished out a golden smartphone. Placing his thumb on the home button, it unlocked a large section of apps. Feeling a wisp of magical energy radiating from one of these small compact squares, he observed an ominous eye. "Tch, this better not be some form of obscene jest" His eyes narrowing at the app, a deep seeded rage started to boil over within his being. Whoever had the nerve to bring him here not only dropped him off in a jungle of savage mongrels, but also mocked him by leaving a trace of their magic behind. And as if the app had also acknowledged his presence, it enlarged itself, taking over the rest of his screen.

He opened his mouth, yet before he could say anything more, he felt someone bump into him from behind, causing him to twist around to see an unruly boy with poorly dyed hair.

"Ouch! Sorry about-! H-hey!" The hero king knocked the rowdy boy to the ground in one harsh push, earning a sharp glare from the other as he tried to pick himself up. "The hell's your problem?!"

But there was no reply, only a sinking sense of dread upon making eye contact with this elegant stranger. Even so, the boy refused to give in.

"Uh, hello?! An apology would be nice about now!" He shouted, although he felt his legs strangely start to buckle under the pressure of the king's glare.

"You have some nerve standing up to me mongrel" Gilgamesh raised a hand to dust off his clothes, the action only encouraged the boy's anger to grow toward the mysterious man. He saw the fool's teeth clench and his hands ball up into strong fists.

"W-what?! Who do you think you are? The son of some big shot? Just because you ain't like the rest of us, doesn't give you the right to treat us like we're below you!" From the expensive looking smartphone, to his unmatched arrogance, the blonde was sure whoever this was came from a family of wealth and privilege.

"Silence fool! How dare you lower me to the same standards as the rest of you peasants!? I am your king and you shall address me as such!" The man's outburst sent the boy reeling back by the sheer authority in his voice, shocking the surrounding crowds as all heads turned to their conversation.

"Are you insane?!" The boy's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets from sheer disbelief, clenching the side of his head, "You seriously don't believe the shit you're saying do you?"

"Guys, guys, stop it!" Just when he was at his boiling point, a third voice cut in, a pig-tailed blonde rushed between the two disgruntled males. She was closely followed behind by a well built man in a blue track suit that slammed the door to a park parked in the street.

"Sakamoto" the man in the blue tracksuit called out, "It's not nice harassing your classmates in public" There were several pairs of eyes already glued to the same group.

"K-kamoshida?!" The messy boy stepped back. His hand twitched at the mere sight of the gym instructor.

"This is Sakamoto, sorry for any trouble he may have caused you." Kamoshida then turned to the golden king. At first he had a few choice words for the punk as well, yet the moment he laid eyes on the kid, his throat clasped shut and an unexplainable urge to kneel before him and bow took effect.

"H-huh?!" Sakamoto scratched his in confusion. When did Kamoshida have such respect for anyone?

"Are you the new transfer student?" the girl spoke, watching the man curiously. Like her teacher, she couldn't take her eyes off the golden archer.

"So are you the owner of this unruly mongrel?" Gilgamesh ignored the question, preferring to glare at the rowdy boy as if he were the dirt on his shoes.

"No, but I am his gym instructor in school. Again, sorry if he was making trouble. Say, you'll be attending Shujin from now on won't you?" the dark haired man noticed the second year badge on the king's uniform. "Need a ride there? I can show you around the buildings if you want"

"Hmph, I have no need of your assistance. You may go as you please, I will choose to head there myself if I feel the need" To say the golden king was holding his rage was an understatement, but he had far more pressing concerns than dealing with a few peasants. A moment ago a strange app appeared to him on his phone and now he was feeling a strange distortion in the air.

"Alright, but be sure to be there on time. Not even I can help you if you're late" With that, Kamoshida got into his car along with the girl from before, leaving both Sakamoto and Gilgamesh on the busy city streets.

"Why are you taling me mongrel?" the more he walked toward the direction of the magical signature, the more gross he felt as there was a heavy stagnant pressure in the air. The closer he got, the more it reeked of a forgien metallic smell. It was so strong that he managed to mostly ignore the fool still following his trail.

"What? This is the way to school! Of course I'd be going this way" Cutting through a dim alleyway filled with intense reflections from dead pools of water, each step splashing up a small wave in the small lakes of black, they walked deeper and deeper into the abyss.

Gilgamesh saw the rowdy boy cut ahead, not caring for the dangers that would soon befall him in this surreal other world. The once dull color of the sky now morphed into a horrific magenta red mixed with ghoulish shades of green.

"You do realize you're walking into a trap yes?" Gilgamesh frowned, finally being greeted with the full view of an ancient stone fortress in the place of otherwise what was supposed to be a japanese high school. The sight burned his eyes.

"H-huh!? I-is this some sort of prank!?" Sakamoto gazed at the castle in awe, his mouth complete agape.

"Move it mongrel" The king shoved the boy to the side, approaching the castle with a fire that would rival even the mightiest of gods, his face creased and his eye glowed a boiling red that could melt even the strongest of metals. Harshingly beating his feet against the ground, he slammed open the grand double doors to the entrance hall, being greeted by a number of armored guards.

"Halt! Who dares enter the domain of the great king Kamoshida" One of the spear wielding knights slammed his lance into the ground. His comrades imitated his move.

"Oh shit…" Sakamoto could be heard whispering in the background, seeing a few more guards approaching them from the rear as well as from the front, locking them into a death circle.

"Pft…"

"I demand you to explain yourself-" A golden sword bisected the guard's armor, instantly running him through, letting him disintegrate into a pile of black ichor. The others all raised their blades, now fully alert.

"Heh…"

"Stand off ruffian-ack!" Several more golden swords rained down from the sky, each impaling in the chest, letting them fade into large pools of obsidian.

"W-what did you just do!?" Sakamoto screamed, collapsing at the sight of otherwise would been a massacre of people.

"Fuuuhahahahahahahaha! You call yourselves guards?!" Gilgamesh raised a hand as a row of soldiers came flooding in from within all floors of the stone fortress. Within minutes, the entire room was lined floor to floor in a sea of metal and armor, but it was also filled with just as many golden portals ready to launch. "Pathetic!" At the king's command, hundreds upon thousands of noble phantasms poured down in a heavy bombardment of bright that gold that slashed through the army like melted butter. Swords dove into unsuspecting bodies, arrows piercing even the sturdiest of protections, and lance striking down anything that even dared to approach the golden archer. In a large horrific choir of screams and shouts, all perished under the king's hand, but this was not the end.

"Who do you think you are intruding upon my kingship!" a voice boomed from atop the stairs, a golden eyed Kamoshia with glowing yellow eyes stormed out from the great halls of the beautifully decorated castle.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH" The golden man's laughter only amplified upon laying eyes on the crown on the man's head. "You dare name yourself a king in my presence you unruly swine!?"

"Kamoshida?!" The hell's going on?!" Sakamoto felt like he was at his breaking point. The transfer before him sounded like an absolute madman, and his nasty gym instructor had somehow become the king of his own castle.

"Swine?! I should be saying that to you, you insufferable brat! Barging into my domain-" Kamoshida avoided an oncoming strike of gold that cut through a row of guards and jammed into the side of his grand painting.

"Hmph! You have no right to speak to me like that swine!" Gold, flashes of gold like never before blazed down from the heavens, annihilating anything in its wack, shredding the entire castle's fondation until there was nothing left but dust shattered glass and broken stone.

"W-who are you…?" The shadow collapsed, his eyes widening at the destruction, beats of cold sweat dripped down his pale face. Slowly, he backed away with shaking hands.

"Your king, now bow before me swine" A glowing arrow wrapped in pure light slowly emerged from thin air, aiming for the man's head.

"Y-yes sir!" The shadow lowered him to the true king. "I-I'll do anything!"

"You're lucky I have questions for you mongrel, or I would ended you right here and now" Weak, utterly weak. But he had to hold it in to get answers. Whoever had brought him into this world would face his true wrath.

"Questions…?"

Gilgamesh brought up his smartphone, but it wouldn't turn on. He sighed and looked back to the shadow on the floor, "Tell me swine, what is this place? Surly this world isn't a part of the mortal realm" It wasn't reality marble, nor something he had encountered in his life. It all felt so forgien to him in an unnatural way.

"This is my castle...gah!" he jolted at the sudden shimmering of a bright beam of light.

"Did I ask what this building was? I meant the world around us fool" He voice was commanding, yet firm.

"This place is called a palace!" someone cut in from the dark, two figures emerged from the depths of the stone fortress.

"T-takamaki?!" Sakamoto gasped, seeing a familiar girl in a red skin tight suit accompanied by a small black feline.

"H-huh?! What happened here?" Takamaki stared at the utter carnage of the room. The once highly decorated art now burned to scraps, and the fine red carpet drowned in a layer of caved in concrete, all the while a familiar golden man stood in the middle.

"Palace? Explain cat." When the elegant stranger laid eyes on the feline, it made him jump.

"Palaces form due to the distorted desires of humanity. In this case, it's of that man right there." The cat-like creature waddled over.

"Whoa, whoa, so Kamoshida really thought he was some royal big shot?" Sakamoto shifted his attention to the downed man, still graveling on the ground. "What are you two doing in this place anyway? And what's with that outfit?" The rowdy boy took a curious eye at the cat suit, earning him a yelp from Takamaki.

"It just happened alright? I have no idea how I got here either. One moment I was in the car with this jackass, and the next I was in this weird castle" She answered, gazing at the downed shadow, it was only sheer determination that she even made it out alive.

"Then what about you two? How'd you find this place?" the cat asked serious, seeing the more refined of the two blondes was stuck in deep contemplation.

Oh uh...we just sorta wandered in? But this guy somehow managed to take down an entire army of those knight things" Now that Sakamoto thought back, it was too surreal how the man managed to call forth those strange golden portals, filled with numerous weapons spanning hundreds and thousands of years. It was something you would find in a video game or certain action anime, not a power that could be obtained in reality.

"Wait, are you telling me he managed to do all this?!" The cat's large eyes widened in shock, "But I don't even sense a persona…"

"Enough mindless banter," Gilagamesh watched the dark haired male cower, "Swine, I command you to give me all your worldly possessions from this trash heap of a castle"

At the last of his words, the golden archer could observe the shadow pale even more.

"B-but"

"Or would you prefer I take your life with me as I leave?" Kamoshida sat horrified, his lips quivering but there was no answer.

"Hold on, I don't think he's able to give his treasure just yet." The cat stepped in front of the shadow king. "A treasure only appears when its owner knows people are coming for it"

"Treasure you say?" Now this peaked his interest. He possessed every treasure known to man, but this hidden world had a treasure of its own? Whatever it was, he wanted to add it to his collection.

"Y-yea. The stuff that's causing his heart to be so distorted. Mona can probably explain it better thought" For one reason or another, Takamaki felt her persona call to be careful around the new transfer.

"A treasure of the heart hm?" what could be so great to alter man's heart? Interesting.

* * *

"Hey! Aren't you coming with us?" Takamaki called the new transfer, who started to walk off on his own.

"School's gonna call home ya know?" Sakamoto added on.

"Inform me of when this calling card will be issued. Otherwise, I have no need to attend such an insulting institution" He countained his walk, not once looking back. This new world was more intriguing than he thought.

"Well can we at least exchange numbers first?!" Takamaki called.

"I refuse to have mongrel filth dirty my contacts page!"

"This guy…" Sakamoto clenched his teeth. However, he can't bring himself to hate him fully.

"Relax, if he's keen on obtaining that treasure, I doubt he'll leave us for long" Morgana meowed. Earlier, he had explained the full scoop to the golden king. Although he sensed no persona, he had felt a great amount of radiate from the man.

"True…" The rowdy blonde sighed, "Still, can we really trust him? I wouldn't be surprised if he had a palace of his own. Hell he hasn't even told us his name yet" Pinching his temples, Sakamoto was sure this was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

"We can probably find out if we ask the teachers. Really, I'll take anything to change that bastard right now…" Takamaki crossed her arms in frustration, "This school has been under his rule for too long."

"Man, fuck Kamoshida! He's the reason the track team has been taking so much shit" He kicked a can on the ground, pretending that it was the gym instructor's head.

"I can agree that trusting goldie might be an issue, but he's the best alley we've got right now. It's either this, or we go in there and convince Kamoshida overshelves" Morgana sighed, the struggle between the persona users and the castle guards was already too fierce.

"Whatever...I need to get this out of my head"

* * *

"This wine is abominable! Bring me another!" The king of heros sat comfortably on a fancy sofa, in the most luxurious hotel. Not Tokyo's finest could hope to step into this place for a few days considering the costs.

"S-sorry sir! R-right away!" the butler apologized before bowing his head and heading out.

"Tch, what has humanity become in the last thousand years?" He scoffed at the pretentious individuals he kept spotting throughout the city. Even peering out his large glass window, he could spot several petty squabbles happening below. It made him bitter to think they had sunk this low, but for now he paid them no mind, as he had bigger matters to attend to. For now he needed to focus on collecting the treasures of this world, and finding the idiot that summoned him and pay him a piece of his mind.

* * *

A few floors down, a well dressed man with orange tinted glasses entered a pristine looking elevator, along with a few darkly clad suits by his side. And a few floors more, a crimson haired woman hurried along with her blonde assistant to the shopping mall right just above the lobby. As night slowly fell, all two individuals unlocked their respective suits, being on the left and right of the golden king's respectively.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is just set up, I'd like you'll to imagine what Gil would do once he gets to school or Kaneshiro's palace. The possibilities are endless. As for who summoned him into this world and what happened to Akira? It'll be revealed eventually….And yep Gil-kun will be living right next Mitsuru and Shido :/**


End file.
